


Wait, What

by damniamgay



Series: Elena and Syd [1]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Other, and kinda adorable, they say i love you, theyre both awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Person B: Is deep in thought or doing something that can be perceived as adorablePerson A:They're so cute, I love themPerson B: *heard* WhatPerson A:What??





	Wait, What

Carefully following her mothers rules, Elena sat on her bed and Syd sat across from her on a chair. It was stupid because she knew they wouldn't do anything like that.

Spinning aimlessly back and forth Syd stared at the walls zooming past either thinking about something deeply or nothing at all.

Elena giggled to herself, they're so cute, I love them, she thought. Syd stopped spinning and centred themselves, "I think you're cute too." They said with a deep crimson blush scaling their face, barely looking her in the eye and continued spinning.

"Wait what..." Elena responded slowly and grabbed the chair so she could talk to Syd. "Oh...uhm. It's just you said that you thought I looked cute or whatever so I responded but we can totally take it back if you want. That's totally fine." Syd rambled on and when they looked up they saw Elena sitting closer and smiling at them. "Did you hear the other thing I said then?" She asked.

Syd dropped their head to smile widely at the thought, "I love you too." Elena pulled Syd in for a huge hug and kissed them on the cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous on tumblr! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if there's any mistakes again, ao3 on mobile is annoying. And let me know if you have any other prompts, go follow me on tumblr (of the same name) thanks!


End file.
